A flame simulating assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,011 (Hess et al.) in which silk-screened dots on a screen having a partially reflective front surface are positioned in relation to corresponding dots on an inside surface of a transparent front panel to create an illusion of a brick wall. However, in order for the illusionary brick effect to be successful, the inside surface disposed in front of the screen, through which inside surface an observer can view the screen, is required. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,011, the inside surface of a generally transparent front panel of the flame simulating assembly can be utilized for this purpose.
In certain circumstances, however, an electric or gas fireplace does not include a transparent front panel. For example, where space constraints limit the depth of the electric or gas fireplace, the fireplace does not include a transparent front panel. Also, the additional elements required to achieve the illusionary brick effect disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,011 result in somewhat increased manufacturing costs.
There is therefore a need for a flame simulating assembly which simulates the appearance of firebrick in a fireplace.